One rose for every year I've loved you
by 0xNatashax0
Summary: A Valentine's Day drabble. Sam and Jack.


Title: One rose for every year I've loved you  
Author: 0xNatashax0  
Date: 11.02.07  
Characters: Sam and Jack  
Pairing: Sam/Jack  
Rating: T (to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sam nor Jack nor the franchise, it's all just wishes  
Summary: Valentine's day drabble

Sam sat in her car not wanting to face what awaited her inside, she knew she had no choice, and although it was a military base it did not stop people from displaying affection and giving gifts, for today was Valentine's day yet again and the 8th one she would have to endure at the SGC. Not much had changed since the 1st she was still single and helplessly in love with her CO and now that the novelty had worn off of receiving anonymous gifts there seemed to only await loneliness and jealousy inside. Valiantly the got out of her car and entered into the mountain.

In her lab on the table lay four different bouquets along with a couple boxes of chocolate. She walked over to her table and picked up the first, the card read

_Sam, I know you love another but I feel it my duty to leave you these as you are the object of my affection, with love._

Placing the card back she picked up the bouquet of red roses eight this year, each year there was always one more,

_One rose for every year I've loved you, the chocolates are the same as last years as I know how much you enjoyed them._

As a matter of fact she had, well she had enjoyed watching Jack's lips crash around them, she had taken to sharing them with him for that simple fact.

The other two bouquets were without a card as was the other box of chocolates. 'Well at least that's over with' she thought to herself, last year she had had a man come straight up to her and kiss her, that had freaked her out loads.

The commissary was depressing that morning as Sam ate her breakfast, there were couples and depressed lonely people,and nobody who appeared normal, well until Jack came down he saw the atmosphere and almost left

"SIR!" shouted Sam, he turned around and went over to where she sat

"Carter?"

"Don't leave me with these depressed people" he smiled and sat down opposite her a silence dwelled for a few seconds until Sam thought of something to say "Receive anything this year sir?"

"If you include a card from Cassie"

"I got one too"

"So that's a no"

Jack lent into Sam's door a smirk fixed on his face

"More than last year" he said gesturing towards the flowers

"Yeah" she said briefly looking up from her work, Jack wondered in aimlessly and pulled up a stall to sit next to her

"Chocolate?" she said trying to break the silence that hung around

"Same ones as last year" he said

"Yes" said Sam with a frown, surprised that he had remembered

"Come with me" he said grabbing Sam's hand to drag her off of her stall, he pulled her out onto the corridor and to a ladder that lead to the surface. He gestured her to climb it and he followed. It was dark out and there was a slight chill to the air.

"Sir, what's going on?"

"Just wait, sit" they both sat on the large metal box that covered the entrance to the mountain, careful not to close the lid.

They sat for a couple of minutes in silence when a big pink firework went off in th sky followed by more, different colors but all on a similar theme. Sam smiled and watched in awe although she felt awfully cold Jack was also aware of this

"Come here" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders to warm her up. The display was drawing to an end but Jack felt so at rest with Sam cuddled next to him, but he j¡knew he had to do this so he summoned all his courage and whispered in her ear

"Sam...there's a rose for every year I've loved you" Sam froze she was not sure what to say, so she sat up and looked him in the eye

"I'm sorry?" she said not sure she could believe what she was hearing

"I love you" he said simply Sam was silent looking down as her cheeks turned a pale pink, Jack extended his hand and tilted Sam's chin up with it, Sam smiled into his eyes and he lent into kiss her meeting her lips half way, the crashed together and explosion of pent up feelings and passion, Sam let out a soft sigh and Jack took this as a cue to deepen the kiss there tongues meeting, Jack lay back pulling Sam on top of him

"I love you too" she whispered between kisses, then it dawned on her they SHOULDN'T be doing this "Wait Jack stop" she said her reason almost gone to him as she pulled her lips away from his, her body still delicately lain on his

Jack read her mind and said "Don't worry I resigned, the President put me in charge of Homeworld security, I can be with you however I want" Sam smiled seductively returning her lips to his, her hands starting to roam a little bit more.


End file.
